


Picture's Worth a Thousand Words

by JinxedAmbitions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Castiel in Panties, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, amateur porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel misses Dean while he lives away at school.  So, he borrows Anna's camera and decides to send Dean a little gift until Cas can come home and be with him in person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture's Worth a Thousand Words

Cas had pretty much sold his soul to Anna to get her to let him borrow her camera. She’d offered to take the pictures for him, but he blushed beet red, and she’d just said  _oh those kind of pictures_ before teaching him the things he would need to know about her camera, and promising him a long painful death after he paid her back if he damaged it.

Castiel set the tripod and camera up in front of the bed in his cramped apartment, so the light from the window would hit the bed but not the camera lens. Cas took a couple deep breathes and set the timer on the camera, so it would go off every couple of seconds.

Slowly, he walked over to the bed and he dropped his thick flannel robe as he walked in front of the camera. He had on a lace embellished corset that ended at his ribs. The sheer lace did little more than teased over his stomach, but Anna told him it would look great on camera. The corset also served as a garter belt and held up matching lace embellished stockings.  They ended mid thigh, and the corset and stocking perfectly framed the pair of lace panties he wore. 

Everything was a matching dusty rose color. The panties were sheer as well, just barely hiding his cock from view. The back of the panties had a lattice V teasing even more of what was beneath. 

Cas skimmed his shaking hands down his stomach over the lace as he looked down at himself. He could hear the soft click of the camera, but he tried to think of Dean running his hands over Cas’ body if he were there. Cas bit his lip softly as his cock started to stir in the silky panties. It pressed against the lace as it grew with each pass of his long fingers over his abdomen and chest.

Cas closed his eyes tightly and sighed before he turned away from the camera to climb onto his bed. He got on his hands and knees presenting his ass to the camera then reached behind himself with one hand. He ran his fingers up the lace on the back of his thigh until they reached the edge of his panties. He slipped his index finger under the strap of his garter and thought of Dean as he snapped it against his thigh. He gasped softly as he continued to run his fingers over his lace covered ass, then he turned to kneel on the bed for the camera.

He ran his hands down his chest, over his nipples and the corset before he stopped at the edge of the panties. His cock was fully hard now, and there was a visible wet spot where it had leaked over the lace. He was completely flushed as he gently palmed his cock. He threw his head back and thought of Dean’s fingers teasing him through the material. Then he pulled his erection over the waistband of the panties. 

He stroked himself slowly as he let his fingers trail over his chest and play with his nipples. He was so turned on as he thought of Dean working him over. He bit his lip again as he felt himself getting close. He wanted to draw it out, but images of Dean’s fingers slipping under the lace to tease him had him crying out as he painted the corset with come. He continued to pump himself a few more times as the last of it dribbled over his fingers. Cas looked right into the camera as he brought his fingers to his lips and licked them clean.

Cas blushed all the while he was washing his hands before he collected the camera. Then he set it up in his bathroom. He filled the tub with bubble bath and he placed out the small vibrator he wanted to use and the lube. He ran right back to the bedroom after it was set up, and he wrapped himself in his big robe until he was ready again.

He didn’t look at the shots from the first set for fear he’d see them and back out of the rest of his plan. When he knew he could get hard again, he went into the bathroom dropped the robe, turned on the camera and slowly climbed into the tub still in the lingerie. He knelt down and used a fluffy sponged he’d laid out to gather water then spill it down his chest to wet the lace over his abs. He did that a few times before submerging. 

He propped his wet, lace covered legs up on the wall of the tub and posed a few times for the camera. Then he knelt with his back to the camera showing his lace covered ass with rivulets of water dripping over it and bubbles still clinging to it. He grabbed the lube as he slipped a finger down the V of his panties to caress his crease. Then he slicked the finger. He pulled the panties aside just far enough to tease his hole and the camera. He slipped the finger in and out a few times before adding a second.

His mind was awash with thoughts of Dean as he took the slim vibrator and slid it into place then pulled it back out. He teased his hole just like Dean would, and he made sure his head was to the side, so the camera could catch his every expression. He was building almost as fast as the first time, so he turned for the camera to see his cock straining against the sheer wet lace. He didn’t touch it as he worked the vibrator harder and pressed up inside him till he caught the spot that had him arching back and crying out. He pressed the vibrator firmly against it, and he sobbed as he felt himself drench the lace panties in come.

He collapsed in the water just after slipping the vibrator out. He leaned back and tried to recover enough to clean himself up and get out, but all he could think about was how Dean should be there to bathe him now. Eventually, he closed the sheer curtain and removed the lingerie as he rinsed off, inadvertently giving another show for the camera. When he was done, he wrapped his robe around himself and collected the camera.

Cas was still too nervous to look at the pictures, and he couldn’t ask anyone else to edit them, so he just put them all on a disk and mailed it home to Dean without ever looking. He tried to put it out of his mind, but when he didn’t hear from Dean after a week, he started to worry that it had been a really bad idea.

It was hard going to school across the country from his boyfriend. Dean needed to work to support his brother, so he couldn’t come to visit Cas the way they’d both like, so Cas had thought the pictures would be a nice gift for when Dean was lonely. He also hoped it would remind him of what he had and maybe keep him from looking around. Not that Cas thought Dean would ever cheat, but he felt like he was always waiting for Dean to wise up and dump him for something within arms reach, even though Dean had never given him reason to.

Cas had spent the entire afternoon airing his worries to Anna, so he was late getting back to his apartment. When he pushed inside the door, something felt wrong. He grabbed the small bat he had by the door, and walked through his apartment. He found nothing out of place, so he ventured to his bedroom.

When he pushed the door open, Dean was sitting on his bed cross-legged with a box in front of him. It had fancy script on it and a big bow. 

"What are you doing here?" Cas asked in shock as he dropped the bat. Dean hadn’t told him he was visiting. He never visited.

"Why do you think I’m here? I got your message," Dean said as he played with the bow. 

"I-I…That was so you didn’t have to visit. So, you’d have me with you," Cas said like Dean had obviously missed the point.

"Is that what you thought you were doing, because personally I saw my boyfriend being a huge tease, getting me completely worked up, and showing me how good he looks in that outfit, while I was too far away to touch. I drove four days straight with a raging hard on to get here. I nearly had two accidents jerking off to you while I drove," Dean said darkly.

Cas shivered at the thought of Dean being so turned on he ditched work and responsibilities just to visit him.

"But what about everything at home?"

"Bobby can watch Sam and the garage for a week or so. I’ve got a neglected boyfriend that needs me," Dean said as he held out the box. Cas took it and slowly opened it. "I thought you’d look good in blue," Dean smiled adoringly as Cas pulled out a pair of blue panties and a garter belt.

Cas could feel himself getting hard just thinking of putting them on for Dean for real this time. “Come on, babe. I’d like to see you in them in person,” Dean encouraged as he leaned it to give Cas a long tender kiss. “We can even take some pictures, so you have something when I go back home,” he offered.

Cas smiled brightly at Dean before he took the box and disappeared into the bathroom. He could barely get himself into the panties he was so hard in anticipation. Dean was there with him and going to do everything Cas had been fantasizing about since he bought those panties. The pictures had  _definitely_  been a good idea. 


End file.
